


Stressed Out and Overworked

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, breakdown - Freeform, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Betty has a breakdown and Jughead is there for her





	Stressed Out and Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and my instagram @emilygriffin.books

He sprinted away, not daring to look back, his footsteps echoing down the hallway like distant gunshots. He just had to get to the back stairway and up to his office on the second floor, where he had left Betty. He had to make sure she was okay. She'd had a breakdown this morning at work, and he'd went and picked her up. He had wanted to take care of her, but he had an important meeting with his publisher. He had settled with leaving her in his office and taking care of her afterwards.

So now Jughead was rushing back to his girl. When he finally got to his office, Betty was curled up in his chair and asleep. He carefully picked her up, sitting down in his chair and holding her close to his chest. 

Betty stirred slightly, nuzzling close to him. "How was your meeting?"

Jughead kissed her forehead. "Good. They're starting the publishing process next week. How are you doing?"

She hummed, letting her eyes fall shut. "Much better with you here."

"What happened anyways?" He pressed.

Betty sighed, opening her eyes again. "My boss just unloaded so much work on me, and then my mom called to ask me if we'd sent out thank you notes for the wedding gifts, and then we're trying to get pregnant and I feel like it's my fault we can't."

Jughead frowned, cupping her cheek. "Hey, it's alright. I did sent out the thank you notes this morning. And, Betts, it takes a while to get pregnant. If you're that concerned, we can get checked out. But you need to relax."

Betty nodded, closing her eyes again. "Thank you for picking me up."

"Anytime, Betty. I'm always a phone call away."


End file.
